


and every question fades away

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then come home. Come home to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and every question fades away

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'your biggest mistake' by ellie goulding.

She is twenty-one now, and she knows better than anyone what kind of life  _she_ wants to live. She's got her two suitcases packed out in the rental flat, and as she turns the key in the lock she knows what she first thing she wants to do is. 

She's kept away from the beach house for so long, and it hasn't changed a bit. Annabelle can hear the music when she steps up to the front door, and something seizes at her heart; she can't stop herself from calling out her name.

" _Simone?..._ "

 

 

The music stops.

 

 

"Annabelle?"

Perhaps it's her imagination, but the moment she sets eyes on the older woman, it's as if something fixes right inside her, something she forgot was ever broken. 

She forgot the way Simone said her name. 

"It's been four years," Simone murmurs, quiet awe in her eyes.

Annabelle nods. "I was running - always running - away. I don't think I ever stopped." Deep breaths. "Not yet."

And because this is Simone, because of  _course_ she would understand, the comprehension dawns like the rising sun in her eyes. Her embrace is warm and familiar, everything she's been craving for.

"Then come home," Simone tells her, silken thread and honey-sweet. "Come home to me." 


End file.
